Just one kiss
by Hitomi Kumiko
Summary: “I told you Serena. I don’t love you. Which part of it don’t you understand?” he snapped. “Please I ask only for one thing” she murmured. “A kiss. Just one kiss, after that I won’t bother you anymore… ever.”
1. Default Chapter

##-=Just one kiss=-##

Hey Minna-san! It's Rena again reporting for duty! This is only a part of my new fanfic… I'm trying out for this fanfiction contest and decided I need other people's opinions. So please! I need Reviews! Don't worry, the second chaps coming right up, just after I finish polishing the scenes! -Summer time-

* * *

_"I told you Serena. I don't love you. Which part of it don't you understand?" he snapped.   
  
"Please I ask only for one thing" she murmured. "A kiss. Just one kiss after that I won't bother you anymore… ever."  
  
He looked at her azure blue eyes behind the glasses that asked, no, pleaded for him, his love, yet he couldn't. 'She's not the one.' His mind said. He watched her as tears slowly fell form her eyes. 'The girl who loves you, the one you've been searching for, all your life. You can't let her down.' The face that haunts his dreams at night, spoken gentle, comforting words whenever he was alone… No… He can't betray her like this.   
_

* * *

So… how was it? Hope ya all like it!! Need reviews please!!! Oh! And suggestions are ok too! ...even death treats… 


	2. Hawaii? Cool!

##-=Just one kiss=-##

Hey!!! It's meeeee again!!!! (waves at an imaginary crowd) Ok… Thanks for the reviews minna-san! And… oh.. Piper Halliwell2, sure ya can use the story! There's no harm there. (nods head vigorously). Oh! There's a bunch of things ya all should know. No. 1, this is an alternate reality fic, No.2 this is set on summer time, No.3, This is gonna be a my first (yah.. a lot of firsts...hehehe) serious fic. No.4, do I really have to say it? (looks around and saw Naoko Takeuchi standing there and holding a baseball bat) umm… ehehehehe (laughs nervously) and No.4, I do not own Sailormoon… there ya happy? (looks at her and she smiles evily) And without further ado… "Just one kiss"…(baseball bat collides with her head) oww…. Hey what was that for?! (Naoko just smirks and walks away). Oh man, why do things like this happen to me? (touches the big lump on her head).   
  
P.S. You guys have to read "Angel From Hell"(Sailor Moon fic)!!! It is sooo good! It's kinda rated PG-13 but really good! I'm already bawling my eyes out.

* * *

_"I told you Serena. I don't love you. Which part of it don't you understand?" he snapped.   
  
"Please I ask only for one thing" she murmured. "A kiss. Just one kiss and I won't bother you anymore… ever."  
  
He looked at her azure blue eyes behind the glasses that asked, no, pleaded for him, his love, yet he couldn't. 'She's not the one.' His mind said. He watched her as tears slowly fell form her eyes. 'The girl who loves you, the one you've been searching for, all your life. You can't let her down.' The face that haunts his dreams at night, spoken gentle, comforting words whenever he was alone… No… He can't betray her like this.   
_  
0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

A gentle hand caressed his forehead and cheeks. 'So soft' he thought as his eyelids slowly fluttered open. He looked up at the smiling face above him. He smiled at her and slowly sat up. His hands slowly crept to her small waist as he held her, not really knowing what it was that made him long for her more each day. The growing need of having her here in his arms, to hold her close to his heart…   
  
A question quickly formed in his mind. He was about to ask her about it when she sensed what was on his mind. She smiled at him in his arms.   
  
"I'm always at your side Darien. Even though you don't know it." Her sweet voice said. He chuckled at her. "My dear princess, I would recognize you even if you're a mile away… what makes you think that I wouldn't know you even at first glance?" he smirked. "Darien, looks can be deceiving you know…"she whispered in a voice so low that it was hard to tell if she was joking or not. She bowed her head as tears fell from her eyes, she quickly hid her disappointment and brushed those tears away before looking up to his face.   
  
He felt her uneasiness and kissed her soft cheek as he pulled her tighter, never wanting to let go, never wanting to be disturbed from their peaceful state, never wanting to…  
  
"BRINNGGGG!!!!" the shrill cry of the bell had awoken him and had tore him from his dream, his princess, his love.   
  
"All right class, pass your papers in front, there will be no need for standing." A stern voice from the front said.   
  
He groaned as he remembered where he was exactly. He pushed himself in an upright position from his desk as he reached for his test paper inside the compartment, his mind still lingering on the dream he had. ' Where could she be? And what does she mean by 'I'm always at your side even though you don't know it'?' he asked himself, all the while gathering his things and sticking them in his bag. He touched his cheek. 'It all seems so real…' He shook his head as he grabbed his bag and proceeded to the lockers, a small smile still lingering on his lips.  
  
0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0   
  
"So… did she visit you again?" a voice said behind him. He closed his locker as he looked at a grinning sandy haired guy. Sometimes it surprises him how could one person be nosey and still managed to be his best friend at the same time. Guess it was in the job description.  
  
"How'd you know?" Darien asked irritably.   
  
"Well… I'm not the one talking in his sleep saying 'I love you' over and over. So how was it? Did she say who she was?" he teased.  
  
"Just shut up 'Drew, all right? I'll find her no matter what." He stated firmly. 'Why is it I see your face every time I close my eyes but when I wake up it's as if it's quickly erased from my mind?' he thought. He then remembered what she said 'I'm always at your side Darien. Even though you don't know it.' Those words were etched in his mind as if it was recorded there or something. He continued walking through the halls completely ignoring his blonde friend's attempt to bring him back to reality.   
  
"Dare!" Andrew shouted at him breaking his train of thoughts. He shook his head as he realized that he was really obsessing over this girl. He tried, but still, he can't get her out of his mind. He paused as he found himself at the lockers again. Seems that his feet wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and went back to where he started. His thoughts came back to her again, the lingering scent of her hair, her soft silky skin, it felt oh so real for him. Even now when he close his eyes, she always appeared to him spoken to him and told him words that he had longed to hear, just held him in his time of needs…  
  
"Dare… Dare… DARIEN !!!!!" Andrew's voice cut in as he finally snapped out of his own little world. He shrugged as he looked at his friend who was now frowning. "Look Dare, you can't spend you're entire life searching for some dream girl of yours! Live life! Appreciate what's there!! Why is it so hard for you to see that you have a great life and you just can't waste it looking for some girl that you THINK you love?!" he said in a furious voice. "What do you mean I THINK I LOVE?!" he shouted. "I love her! For Pete's sake! I'll die for her!! I don't care if I haven't really met her yet!! All I know is I'll find her someday and she'll be the one for me!" he replied with anger building up inside him.  
  
Andrew calmed down a bit and looked away. Thoughts in his head where running wildly around, his blood beginning to boil. 'Darien could be so stupid at times.' He thought. With a suppressed voice he whispered, "Darien, I'm only trying to look out for you." He then sighed and walked past him. He turned around his eyes now full of worry instead of anger. "That's what best friends do. You shouldn't put your life on hold for anybody. I gotta go… " he murmured as he turned around and left.  
  
He was right and Darien knew it. He always had "heated discussions or arguements" with Andrew when it concerned his 'dream princess', but lately it had been more of a fight, with his dreams becoming so persistent and all, appearing almost every time he closed his eyes. He sighed as he turned at the corner. He just took his last test for the school year. He was free. It was summer. He looked back to the now empty hall. He sighed again and decided to apologize to Andrew. He ran through the halls, his shoes clicking noisily as he walked the polished floor.   
  
0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"So you're still going right?" He asked.   
  
"We've been through this 'Drew. I-don't-WANT-to-go. Look, it's fine with you 'cause you have Mina and all… what do you think I'm gonna do all summer, stare at the wall with my back turned while you and Mina play tonsil hockey?" he argued. It had only been half an hour ago they had fought and made up, now they're here sitting at the booth of a café while arguing, again, about their summer vacation. The summer vacation in question was decided by Andrew a long time ago as a gift for Mina, his girlfriend. She became so excited when he told her he was taking her to Hawaii this summer. Of course, Andrew was one of those guys who were born filthy rich. And… so was Darien.   
  
"Please? And besides, I already have someone to come with us so that you won't feel lonely" he grinned. "Umm… I dunno… so, who's the guy? 'Cause if it's Diamond again, I'm certainly NOT coming." He said thinking of the last time they've invited him along. The word gruesome doesn't even comes close to what happened. He shuddered as he replayed those memories in his mind. He shook his head as he look at his sandy-haired friend for an answer.   
  
"Well?" he pressed on.  
  
"Ummm… well… it's not exactly… I mean… ummm…" he stuttered. Just then the chime of the bell at the door alerted them of another person who had just entered the room. Scratch that, make it two.   
  
Darien looked at the door and flinched as he was spotted by a one of the girls by the door. She smiled excitedly and ran fast, tackling him in the process. The other blonde girl just smiled and shook her head as she headed to the same table her friend had just tackled one of the occupants. He smiled at Darien and gave a small kiss to Andrew.  
  
"Ummm… he-hey… Serena… "he stuttered. He looked down at the blonde girl who had just used his body for football practice. He saw her eyes behind the glasses twinkle with happiness.   
  
"Hey Darien!! I'm so GLAD you're coming with us to Hawaii!!! I'm so excited!! It'll be just the four of us!! Andrew, Mina, YOU and me! Of course Mina and Andrew will be busy so the two of us just have to… " she broke off blushing at the last part. From the way Darien's eyes were bugging out, Andrew knew the silence wasn't going to last for long. He excused the still stiff Darien and him to a far corner where they couldn't be seen by the girls.   
  
After a few more moments of just staring into space, his eye still twitching, he recovered and grabbed Andrew by the collar a crazed look in his eyes. "Wha-what does she mean by ME and HER???!!! What??? When did I say I was going????? And, of all the people in the world, why did you have to invite HER???!!!" he whispered frantically while shaking the already dizzy Andrew. The HER in question was Serena. A.K.A. Darien's very own one-girl fan club. Sure… there were a lot of girls who like him too, but Serena just, well, gets on his nerves. She follows him everywhere he goes, like a stalker… a very clumsy stalker. She always gets managed to be caught by him. One time she even tried following him home… but, thank the gods, she got lost following him. Sure it was flattering at first, but now it was just plain annoying.   
  
"NO Andrew! I'm not going on a vacation with HER!!!!" he said in the most crazed voice he had managed to sound this afternoon. "She's just gonna drive me up the wall!!!"   
  
"Please Dare?" he said pouting.(All right… I know it's a girl thing to pout, heaven knows, I do it sometimes… thought the results are… well… scary looking. I look like an old tortoise with a beak, well, not all looks cute when they pout… huhhh…oh! Yeah! Back to the story). "You know you don't look cute Andrew. You just look like a pathetic tortoise with a beak." (See? See?) he drawled. He then thought for a moment and smiled. Inside his head cogs started working, 'Ok, switch to back up plan!'it said. He looked at Darien for a moment and started to look as pathetic as he can be. He pushed himself to let a few tears come out of his eyes. (Think of Puss in Shrek2!) His brain said to the others 'All right! Operation Lost Puppy dog strikes again!' while looking at Darien's expression.   
  
"Aww come on Andrew… you know this isn't going to get you anywhere… I… will you… Serena… she'll follow me all summer…I… stop that!" he stuttered but Andrew just continued with 'Operation Lost Puppy dog'   
  
"I-I-I- Andrew, you know what she'll think! I-stop that! Stop it!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0   
So… everyone like that? I know I said it's gonna be a serious fic. Don't worry it'll get better!! Everybody rejoice!!! I got an 86 in my summer class!!! Wahahahahaha!!!!! See?! I actually passed that subject!!!! (stands on top of a table and shouts) I HAVE THE POWEEERRRRR!!!!! I WILL MAKE YOU TEACHERS PAY FOR THE HORROR THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN TO ME EVER SINCE I WENT TO SCHOOL!!!! (thunder strikes in the background and sailor moon speech music begins) YOU HAVE HURT POOR STUDENTS WITH YOUR STUPID PUNISHMENTS AND HAVE SHUNNED US FROM THE HAPPINESS AND RIGHT OF HAVING FRIDAYS WITHOUT ASSIGNMENTS!!! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I SHALL PUNI- (guy throws can at her "Hey shut up ya freak! We're trying to watch t.v. here!")  
  
…   
  
…  
  
(rubs forehead) owww…. Fine! If ya just wanted me to stop you should've just asked!  
  
So… that's all.. I don't have anything else to say… wait yes I do! (looks around and jumps again on the table) CHILDREN OF THE WORLD!!! COME TO ME!!! WE WILL GET RID OF ALL THE NEGA-TEACHERS ONCE AND FOR AL- (guy throws the kitchen sink at her "Don't you ever learn?!")


	3. Ummm yeah

**YOU PEOPLE NEED TO READ THIS!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**  
  
**AdorableAngel**  
  
Nahh… Serena isn't really obsessed like that. She just has a crush on him. A REALLY big crush. As for how she had a crush on him, well, that's coming for the following chaps. And about the ending (evil laughter)… as she said in the story… looks can be deceiving ya know (more evil laughter) WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
**Krystal Neko  
**  
Gee! Thanks for the spacing thing… though I dunno if I can remember all of those… Thanks anyways!!! And… whats OOC?  
  
As for the rest… THANKS MINNA-SAN!!!!  
  
**IMPORTANT:  
  
****Ooookkkayyy… So a lot of people who reviewed me didn't like my story so far… (sighs). But I think ya got my story confused. Is said it was an ALTERNATE REALITY. Serena, Darien and Mina are acting out of character 'cause it's suppose to be that way. THERE IS NO SAILOR MOON AND PRINCESS SERENITY HERE. That's why it's called FANFICTION! I'm not actually mad (nods head in a crazed style, a manic gleam in the eyes). Nahhh… rather I'll thank that person (ahem cough! cough!) who reviewed me 'cause she told me my faults… a writer should always freely accept criticisms from other people to make his or her work better. And… well, you can't really please everyone can you? Oh… ummm… hehehe.. I'm not under 13 years old… I'm 15 years old… yeaaaah! (drops head in embarrassment) I don't wanna be old!!!! Wahhhhh!!! (wails)   
P.S. I'm not mad... don't worry... 0.0  
**

**…Am I really THAT inexperienced?  
**  
And without further ado (looks around if Naoko is anywhere in sight) "Just One Kiss" (ducks as a can came flying pass her head) Hahaha!!!…Ooof! (gets hit by a cartoon mallet by Naoko)…  
  
_Previously:  
_  
"Please Dare?" he said pouting.(All right… I know it's a girl thing to pout, heaven knows, I do it sometimes… thought the results are… well… scary looking. I look like an old tortoise with a beak, well, not all looks cute when they pout… huhhh…oh! Yeah! Back to the story).  
  
"You know you don't look cute Andrew. You just look like a pathetic tortoise with a beak." (See? See?) he drawled. Andrew then thought for a moment and smiled. Inside his head cogs started working, 'Ok, switch to back up plan!'it said. He looked at Darien for a moment and started to look as pathetic as he can be. He pushed himself to let a few tears come out of his eyes. (Think of Puss in Shrek2!) His brain said to the others 'All right! Operation Lost Puppy dog strikes again!' while looking at Darien's expression.   
  
"Aww come on Andrew… you know this isn't going to get you anywhere… I… will you… Serena… she'll follow me all summer…I… stop that!" he stuttered but Andrew just continued with 'Operation Lost Puppy dog'   
  
"I-I-I- Andrew, you know what she'll think! I-stop that! Stop it!"

Just one kiss

Darien looked at Andrew with his pathetic attempt in trying to convince him to come. Well actually… it's really not that pathetic… he seems to be winning.   
  
Darien looked again at Andrew. He breathed out a sigh.   
  
"Ohhh… all right. I'll come…Just… just stop that all right? You're embarrassing me…"he said as he swiveled his head madly around to look at would be on-lookers.  
  
"Yeah!" Andrew shouted as he jumped up.   
  
"Fine. I'll just see you at the airport." He said turning around, obviously not looking forward to the trip, already dreading it. He then paused as a thought struck his mind. "Wait? When IS the trip?"  
  
"Oh… umm… well… ya know…umm… hehehe… tomorrow…" he said sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMORROW?!" he shouted, half the whole occupants of the café looked at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A MIRACLE WORKER THAT COULD JUST WHIP UP TICKETS FOR HAWAII OUT OF THIN AIR???!!" he added, wildly shaking and grasping his hands in the air as if he was trying to catch something, that was apparently, invisible.   
  
Andrew flinched as his friend started screaming at the top of his lungs like a dieing vulture screaming for mercy.   
  
0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0   
  
Sorry you guys if it's reeeeaaaalllyyyy short. I'm just really not in the mood. It's possible that it'll be a long time 'till I update again… depends… oh well. Ja ne minna-san! 


	4. Grandma and Baldy!

**Weeeeeiiiii!!!! I LIIIIVVVVVEEEEE!!!!!!** Sorry it took so long guys! . 

-**Rena**

Sorry! I forgot to put this!

**WARNING:** The characters in this story are, well... out of character. Don't say I didn't warn ya...

DISCLAIMER: >looks at Naoko taping her foot patiently while raising an eyebrow "Do you have to rub it in? Alright! I don't own Sailormoon! Ya happy?!" >Naoko smirks and tuns around but throws a can over her shoulder 

>doges "Ha! Miss!" >laughs "OOf!" >gets hit by the kitchen sink 

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Fine. I'll just see you at the airport." He said turning around, obviously not looking forward to the trip, already dreading it. He then paused as a thought struck his mind. "Wait? When IS the trip?"_

_"Oh… umm… well… ya know…umm… hehehe… tomorrow…" he said sheepishly._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMORROW?!" he shouted, half the whole occupants of the café looked at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A MIRACLE WORKER THAT COULD JUST WHIP UP TICKETS FOR HAWAII OUT OF THIN AIR???!!" he added, wildly shaking and grasping his hands in the air as if he was trying to catch something, that was apparently, invisible._

_Andrew flinched as his friend started screaming at the top of his lungs like a dieing vulture screaming for mercy._

* * *

**"WHAT THE HECK?! TOMORROW?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** Darien asked wildly after twitching for the last half hour.

Two people at the café that were seated near them, a bald man and an old lady, obviously thought of their antics were more entertaining than that morning's newspaper and continued to gawk at them they were an interesting new soap at the tubes.

"Hehehehe… Don't worry… I've already got the tickets for the four of us... you just ne-need t-to pack your stuff…a-and then we'll b-be off…" Andrew added weakly while still shrinking at his friend's unsuppressed rage.

'Baldy' stared at them back and forth like that of a one who watches an interesting tennis tournament. 'Grandma' on the other hand seemed scared of Darien's attitude and was slowly edging to get to another table… one which has no black-haired man resembling a mass murderer while staring at his companion standing near it.

'Hmf! That and trying to survive the summer with HER.' Darien thought, scowling inside. 'Yeah… 'don't worry'… right…' he added.

"Fine Andrew, I'll come to this stupid trip. But you have to put a leash on that girl or do I have to beat her with a stick to keep her at bay?" he asked stubbornly.

"Aww… come on Dar… she's really a nice person once you get to know her. I think she just got this infatuation over you on the level high."

"Fine then… I'll see you tomorrow… AND no tricks 'Drew…" he added quickly seeing his smiling face… 'there are times like this that you can't really trust that man…' he said to himself shaking his head.

'Grandma' let out a breath as she went back to her seat, thinking that the worst was over while 'Baldy' looked sullen that their new source of entertainment was cut short.

"Alright! Be at the airport at 2:30! We leave at three." He said happily and returning to his girlfriend and walking out of the café.

"Okkaa…yyy…Wait!!!! THREE????!!!!" he shouted suddenly but he was already out of sight. 'Grandma' fell off the chair with shock, twitched, clutched her chest and fainted.

* * *

The airport was packed, even though it was only three in the morning, she observed. People weaving in and out of automatic doors and still no sign of him.

She sighed as she adjusted her round, thick glasses for better vision. She sighed again.

"Where is HE?!" a male voice cried at her right.

"I don't know! He's YOUR best friend after all! Maybe you should put a homing device at him next time…" answered a female voice, smirking at her own joke.

Andrew, Mina and Serena had been waiting for the past half hour. Andrew kept looking at his EXPENSIVE watch and then to the board that was stating the departure and arrival time of planes.

Serena looked around. He should be here by now. 'But then again…' she thought '…maybe he doesn't want to come to this trip with me…' tears started welling up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away before Andrew or Mina saw them.

She looked down at her hands. She remembered the first time they ever met, and the time she had fallen for him…

#FLASHBACK#

"Oooohhh! Where am I?" she muttered as she looked down at the piece of paper that was given to her by the principal. It was the list of her subjects and the room number where they could be found.

"Hmmm… Chemistry lab… Room 303… alright! I can do this!" She straightened determinedly and started looking at the plaques on the doors and read them in an undertone.

"295…296…297…298…299…300…301…302… and…303- wait!" she said. She swiveled her head around as she looked at room 302. Next to it was a solid wall.

"Wha? Whe-where's the room?!" she started panicking. "Oh NO!!! I'm lost!!" she then started wailing.

"Gee Meatball head! Lower the decibels!" (A.N. I got this line from some fanfic! If you're the owner of this line, sowie! Can I PLEASE borrow it? Thanks!) said a cool laughing voice behind her.

She looked around and furrowed her brow at the person.

"Well, SooO-Rry! You don't have to make fun of me and my HAIR." she yelled at him "I was just trying to get to class but I got lost… "she murmured and looked down, now visibly embarrassed at her own dumbness. The man stopped laughing and looked at her, took the paper from her hands and read it.

"You have Chemistry at room 303, right?" he quietly asked looking at her.

She looked up and nodded.

"Come on. We have the same subject and I'll take you there." He said turning around and proceeded to walk, pausing for a while and saying "Well, we don't have all day you know." he then smiled at her and led the way.

She stood up and followed him. After a few minutes a door came visible with a plaque stating 'ROOM 303'.

Her eyes lit up when she saw this. The man opened the door and looked back at her. He smiled and said "Room 303, Chemistry lab. Hey, sorry about teasing you. It's just a habit, I guess. Well, my name's Darien, Darien Shields, see you later." he then turned around and sat with the other guys.

And with that simple kindness, she fell in love with him.

#END FLASHBACK#

No! She was being silly. She would never really hate her, could he? There were times that she became really aggressive with him, but that was it. It didn't give him a reason to hate her… right?

She was driven out from her thoughts by a male voice that was, apparently, was starting to get more agitated by the minute.

"Well, he better not miss this plane, OR ELSE…" Andrew's voice stated

"…Or else what?" said a calm voice behind him.

...TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hehey! Iiii'm back!! Sorry it took so long. It's not about the reviews really! I'm just too short in time and inspiration. Well, now that I have a picture of my crush (yeah Akire… if you're reading this! I got his picture!!!!) and a little more time because of Christmas vacation I can probably do two chapters… Here's the first one and I hope I can finish the next one soon. Thanks for those who have supported me and my story! I love ya all!! Oh! For those who have been reading "Got Drunk?" sorry if I deleted it. It's hard to manage 2 stories at once. Don't worry, I'll put it up back soon with a new chappie! Well till next time minn-san! Ja ne! 


	5. At the Airport

Ahhhha! I LIIIIIVVVEEE!…uhhh.. AGAAAAIINN! (sweat drop)

**WARNING**(again!): If you don't really like my fic.. don't worry.. no one's forcing ya! Just click on the 'Back' button and we can all be in our happy little ways. The characters here are OOC! Don't say I didn't warn ya!

**News Flash**: (screaming) I'M HOLDINGTHE LAST CHAPTERS FOR RANSOM! (holds up a folder containing the latest chapters) I WANT REVIEWS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (jumps up and down, manic laughter fills the air)

Police: Oh no… (picks up the walkie talkie and speaks)…hey Johnson… yeaah.. we got another one for you to bring to the 'happy place'…

(snatches the walkie talkie from the Police) AAAHHH! I don't own Sailor Moon! Bwahahaha! (drops the walkie talkie and runs around laughing as the police shook his head sadly)

**Previously:**

No! She was being silly. She would never really hate her, could he? There were times that she became really aggressive with him, but that was it. It didn't give him a reason to hate her… right?

She was driven out from her thoughts by a male voice that was, apparently, was starting to get more agitated by the minute.

"Well, he better not miss this plane, OR ELSE…" Andrew's voice stated

"…Or else what?" said a calm voice behind him.

(Note: There's going to be a lot of mixed feelings and confusing thoughts in this chapie so hold on tight!)

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Or else what, Andrew?" Darien repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"DARIEN! Oh my gosh! I thought you weren't coming! I was so scared and…" Serena trailed off locking him in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Ack! Get off me! I'm here aren't I?" he answered his tone sounding stuck-up and snobby, anyway... the more the better, right? The look of surprise shone in her face as she paused and pulled back, releasing her hold.

He noticed the look of shock in her face and the flash of hurt in her eyes as she let go of him. 'This is it. Come on Darien… this is no time to be feeling sorry for her! You've made the plan and you're sticking to it!' Darien thought even though a nagging voice at the back of his head keeps telling him that this was a bad idea.

Flash back

He ran a distressed hand through his ebony locks. He had packed his stuff rather haphazardly owing to the amount of time given to him by his so-called best friend.

"Well, that's out of the way." he muttered as he placed all his traveling bags together so as to have easy access to it tomorrow morning. He collapsed to his bed and set his alarm clock, apparently too sleepy to change into his nightwear (A.N: if I wrote pj's then he'll sound like a little kid! hehe) He squirmed to a better position and stared at the ceiling. "Now, I just have to figure out how to survive the rest of the summer with HER." he mumbled and started to think. 'Hmmm… she's too dense to get the point by hinting her, I've already tried that approach about a hundred times... I guess the only thing to do is tell her the truth…' he cringed at the thought of that. 'Naww…She'll probably cry and do something stupid…wait! Maybe if I acted like a jerk to her, yeah… and then maybe she'll back off… right!'

He turned to his side to a more comfortable position, unenthusiastically aware of waking up after a few hours to get ready to go to the airport, felt his eyelids droop as he fell into a dreamless slumber.

End Flashback

He gave his head a little shake all the while repeatedly apologizing to her in his head, 'I'm really sorry Serena… I guess this is also for your own good. You'll find the one for you someday…I'm really, really sorry…' as he kept his unwavering cold stare at her.

Andrew hadn't really noticed the killer glare he was giving to Serena as he interjected them. "Ahh… never mind…you're here! You know, you might enjoy this trip Darien! It might even help you loosen up a bit! You'll love it there. I just know it." Andrew slapped his back good-naturedly laughing all the while. He was silenced by the look Darien gave him that stated he would rather be anywhere BUT here. "Good thing you came just in time" changing the topic quickly while glancing over to the other passengers of the airplane vying to get in first.

"Alright… I think we've waited long enough. Come on! Lets' board the plane before they actually leave us here behind." Mina shouted to them, apparently getting more and more ticked off as the minutes passed due to her building hunger. "And I haven't eaten yet" she added as an afterthought.

"Fine. Let's go then", Darien replied monotonously as he picked up his bags. No one had noticed the look he gave Serena, an icy glare, no one… but Serena herself. He regained his composure and made a beeline for the gates.

**_"I like who I am_**

**_But I guess you don't"_**

She looked down and fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her crystal blue eyes. She had noticed the look he gave her. 'Is it really possible? Does he really hate me?' she questioned in her mind. She gripped her bag tighter to keep her hands from shaking as she ran to catch up with the others.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They boarded the plane silently and with only few accidents, a major improvement for Serena. As Mina sat down beside the window, Andrew automatically sat down beside her, Darien giving the naïve Andrew a glare as he sat down in one of the two seats behind them. Serena looked over at Darien as he stared at the window. 'He really looks mad…did I do something wrong?' she thought as another wave of sadness washed through her.

"Well, are you gonna sit down or what?" Darien asked, rather rudely.

Serena gave a start, not realizing she's been staring off to space while thinking about what could be wrong with Darien. She blushed and sat down beside him as he resumed staring out the window.

Andrew heard Darien and stood up a little so that he could see above the seats clearly. He caught Darien's eye and frowned at him, Serena's like a little sister to him and he isn't going to let Darien, best friends or not, or any other person in the world hurt her… not if he can help it.

Darien looked back down after Andrew frowned at him. He knew that Serena's kind of a younger sibling to Andrew's and he's just being protective but, as he felt another surge of guilt run through his veins, he knew what he had to do.

'Why is it so hard? It's not that I haven't done this before.' he questioned as he thought about the MANY times he had done this to the all those annoying girls that followed him.

Yeah…but why haven't you done it to Serena. Why now? If you were so intent on getting rid of Serena, why have you just thought of this? The nagging voice at the back of his head argued.

He frowned as he thought about it. 'He's right… why have I just thought about this now?' He shook his head clearing all thoughts about the subject and concentrated staring at the window as he felt the plane starting to move into, unknowingly, the most memorable summer vacation he ever had and ever will.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ok! Yess! After 6 months of not updating here it is! Sorry for those Mina lovers out there.. but there'll be more of her in the following chapters! Ahhh… well… the line in bold and italics are lines from the song called "Perfectly". I'm not gonna put the whole song in… just the lines that fit the story... ok? (It's a really great song!) Anywayz.. I'll try to update soon people. Sorry for the delay. I'll put in more chappies if you put in more reviews! Heweheehehe.


	6. Dreams of you

Yes… I'm still alive! I know, I know… I'm sorry I haven't updated my story for a loooong time (and still have the guts to start a new story). Don't worry, I'm almost finished typing the last part of my new fanfic while trying to finish the next chapies for 'Just one Kiss!' Ahh… I'm starting college now… I don't know if I'll make that much friends now… I miss my old ones… I'm scared I won't make new friends (sniff!). I'm kinda shy when I'm in a new environment, I don't easily adapt to new stuff, ya know…

Anyways, hope you guys like this fic… I don't know why but I keep feeling something's missing in me so, sorry if my fics nowadays are kinda dry. Reviews, suggestions and pockies are accepted! Yes, POCKY! I've been watching Gravitation too much… hehe, sorry about that…

ENJOY!

Previously:

'Why is it so hard? It's not that I haven't done this before.' he questioned as he thought about the MANY times he had done this to the all those annoying girls that followed him.

'Yeah…but why haven't you done it to Serena. Why now? If you were so intent on getting rid of Serena, why have you just thought of this?' The nagging voice at the back of his head argued.

He frowned as he thought about it. 'He's right… why have I just thought about this now?' He shook his head clearing all thoughts about the subject and concentrated staring at the window as he felt the plane starting to move into, unknowingly, the most memorable summer vacation he ever had and ever will.

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..**

Serena's Diary

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dear Diary,

I don't know why…last week, I would've given anything to be here beside Darien, but now….now….I'll give everything just to be away. I feel like such a dim-witted lowlife in his eyes. Oh my God, his eyes. They're like sharp daggers that cut to my very soul… to my very heart, and with those same eyes, all I can see are dark empty holes. It's funny actually, oh the irony of it all, of how all the things that I have admired in him the most is what drives me further away from him…I don't know how to even explain it. Disappointment, anger, sadness and grief, all mixed up inside of me. What happened to the old Darien? He never looked at me that way before, with so much…anger? Repulsion? Why? He wouldn't hate me, would he? Oh please! No…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Serena suppressed the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. 'Why did he look at her like that?' She turned to find him asleep; a peaceful look had replaced his earlier angry one. She bowed her head back down to her lap, closed her diary and replaced it back in her bag. Her heart was beating fast, not from the closeness of them, but from the way he was acting. She had never, in her whole time she had been friends with him did he look or treated her like that.

She sighed as she looked over to the window and closed her eyes. She picked up a book from her bag and started reading.

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..**

The last five hours have been a blur to her (spare me! I don't know how long it takes to get there ok?) as the plane started to descend from its height.

Serena looked over to where Darien was still sleeping. A frown marred his handsome features now, as he continued to murmur in his slumber.

**_DREAM_**

He looked around the dense fog that surrounded him. He was frantic. One minute, his princess was in his arms smiling sweetly up to him and the next…only darkness. Somewhere in both the darkness and fog, she was calling out to him. Her voice echoed throughout the shadowy depths. Her soft calling voice was full of sadness and misery as she continued to ask the same question again and again.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" her voice echoed through his ears and struck his heart in a painful blow. It's as if he can see her, he knew she was crying. It broke his heart to know this, and to find out that he was the cause of her anguish.

"What do you mean? Where are you? What can I do to make you come back to me?" he would always reply, but she never said anything else. Only those words over and over again.

Her voice started fading until she would answer no more. He kept calling out to her but to no avail. Hope was slipping through his fingers just like that. He kept on calling out to her, louder and louder; she was still there, he could feel it, but why isn't she answering him?

He tried to grasp anything in front of him but there was only darkness. It's like it's sucking the energy right out of him… his heart thumped painfully as his hand continued to grasp onto nothingness. A cold sweat had broken all over his body. He felt her slipping away from him as every second ticked. He needed to get to her… he needed her.

**_OUTSIDE OF DREAM_**

A mild sweat has formed on his forehead and Serena bit her lip as she continued watching him turn in a little ways. A troubled look came to her face as she looked around for help. She didn't know what to do. His murmuring was going louder and louder and she felt that it was right to wake him up.

'Should I? What if he's still mad at me?' she thought, but all her uneasiness vanish when she saw the light become a full cold sweat as Darien continued to move more and more violently.

With her mind set, she grabbed his broad shoulders and started to shake him. Her shakes became more frantic as he still refused to wake up. Finally her heart had stopped racing and she let out a sigh of relief when his eyes started to slowly open and focus.

"Wha… what happened… where..?" he asked groggily. He then sat upright, surprising Serena with his actions, as he remembered his dream. He closed his eyes and placed his head on his hands as he tried to recall his dream. He rubbed his palms over his closed eyes as his heart came down from its fast hammering.

'What happened? What was that dream about? Her voice… it breaks my heart to hear her like that. Why? What happened? What have I done to her to make her so sad?' he thought as he rubbed his temple and felt a headache starting to form. He groaned and opened his eyes to meet another pair staring straight at his.

"What do you want now Meatball Head?" he grunted, his voice dripping with venom. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her now. He watched as she recoiled from his words and instantly regretted it when he heard what she had next said.

"I just wanted to know if you're all right. You scared me when you were trashing around while you were sleeping. I'm sorry" she muttered as she turned away from him and closed her eyes.

He continued watching her even though she had already turned her back at him. His heart started beating faster again. His dream princess' voice started to echo through his mind again. Her words were ringing in his ears. He didn't know why but, it's like, Serena was the one who was speaking to him, telling him those same words, tears flowing from her eyes. He saw her in his minds eye, calling out to him, crying softly, just as his princess had a few moments ago. He reached out to touch her. He was out of the line with what he did; he needed to apologize to her.

His hand was about to reach her pink sweater when the crack of the microphone was heard from the speakers. He turned around to look as other people started waking up and looked up to the flight stewardess assisting to the need of others.

"This is your captain speaking; we are now approaching our destination. Please be reminded that while the light is on, seatbelts should be fastened securely and is not to be taken off. The official time of our arrival is…"

When he turned around he saw that she was already fastening her seatbelt. He was about to tell her when she silenced him with a sad smile and swiftly looked away. He knew he was forgiven, but, why doesn't it feel right?

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..**

(A.N. I've never been to Hawaii so I'll be taking this from my experience, the look of the airport and paces, when I went to Hong Kong instead… sorry…)

(A.N. The scenes here are extremely fictional and in no way related to anyone anywho, dead or alive…human or taxi... if I had my way, then cars would talk and Pocky and Chocolate will be growing from trees…)

The airport was packed with summer tourist that came from all around the world. People were bumping onto one another without as much as a backward glance. People had crowded around the carousel (is that what they're called!) as each one vied to get to there luggage first, yet four people weren't risking their lives to jump into the fray. No siree, they were standing at the back, apparently amused with how someone could bend another's arm, in a way that didn't seem possible before, to get to their bags first.

"It's a mad house…" Andrew uttered as he watched an old lady (that looks VERY familiar) sock a man that was standing between her and her precious bags. "I wonder what's the rush…"

They watched as the old woman grabbed her luggage and ran… I mean, limp over to the taxi services. They saw that only five were left; that's probably why they were trying to get to their stuff first. They continued to watch in amusement as the man grandma socked, hobbled over to another one of the taxis and drove off.

After a minute of amusing theatrics for some, impressive wrestling moves from a couple from Norway and a few broken teeth, they ushered themselves to the carousel to get their own luggage with the other 'losers' from the big fight earlier. They got their bags and headed off to the doors to the limousine waiting outside. Not knowing what two of their number was thinking of.

'Forgive me, Serena…'

'Why are you doing this to me Darien…?'

**o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..**

Yesss! I'm finished! REVIEWS PLEEEEAAASEEEE!Onegai!


End file.
